


Тени прошлого

by ilera



Category: L'Île mystérieuse | The Mysterious Island - Jules Verne, La isla misteriosa (1973)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Аронакса в фике нет, о нем лишь вспоминают
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: В сериале "Таинственный остров" (1973) с Омаром Шарифом капитан Немо спасает Сайреса и приносит его на корабль. Позже мы узнаем, что всех спасаемых он опаивает настойкой, после которой те забывают о встрече с Немо. Это пропущенная сцена после спасения Сайреса капитаном Немо.
Relationships: Pierre Aronnax & Capitaine Nemo | Pierre Aronnax & Captain Nemo
Kudos: 2





	Тени прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> [Клип-иллюстрация](https://youtu.be/PQiqoEC9Dwg) к фику

Первое, что почувствовал Сайрес Смит после падения в воду, — покачивание. Неужели он не утонул и волны вытолкнули его на поверхность? Открыв глаза, он понял, что ошибся. Прямо над его лицом была прозрачная крышка с потеками воды, а сам он был окружен со всех сторон стенами. Страха он почему-то не почувствовал, хотя, казалось бы, что может быть хуже, чем оказаться в гробу? Разве что очнуться в паре метров под землей без надежды на спасение. Где же он оказался? Голова не соображала, все казалось каким-то сном. Вот сейчас он проснется в Ричмонде и поймет, что никакого побега на воздушном шаре не было.

Сайрес видел только проплывающий над ним потолок — единственное, что доказывало его движение вперед, и неясные силуэты по бокам, удерживающие его "носилки". Неожиданно они остановились, гроб был поставлен на пол, и Сайреса вытащили из его временного прибежища и положили на ровную поверхность. В поле зрения Сайреса появилось странное чудище, помесь рыбы и человека. Он знал, что у него, должно быть, галлюцинации из-за удара по голове, потому что существование таких существ опровергалось наукой.

Через мгновение перед ним стоял уже обычный мужчина средних лет в странном костюме, похожий на ощетинившуюся рыбу.  
— Кто вы? — спросил он на чистом английском.  
— Меня зовут Сайрес Смит, — хрипло ответил Сайрес. — Благодарю за спасение. Ведь это вы вытащили меня из воды? Что это за место?  
Незнакомец, однако, продолжал распросы, ни на что иное не обращая внимания.  
— Зачем вы сюда прибыли?  
— Наш воздушный шар потерпел крушение. Со мной были мои друзья, но я не знаю, добрались ли они до берега. Скажите, вы никого, кроме меня, не видели?  
— Откуда вы?  
— Мы были пленниками генерала Ли, нас содержали в Ричмонде. Мои товарищи...  
— Кто такой генерал Ли?  
Сайрес не нашелся с ответом. Неужели на земле есть человек, не знающий о войне Севера и Юга? Его спаситель ждал, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой.  
— Позвольте мне, по крайней мере, сесть, мистер... — произнес Сайрес, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
— Называйте меня капитаном.  
— Просто капитаном?  
— Больше вам знать не нужно, впрочем, скоро это перестанет быть проблемой.  
Как нужно было интерпретировать фразу этого загадочного человека? Не продолжает ли Сайрес видеть галлюцинации?  
— Если вы будете так любезны и дадите стакан воды, думаю, я смогу более полно ответить на ваши вопросы.  
Капитан кивнул, и один из его людей в такой же странной, как у него, одежде отошел и вернулся с графином и стаканом. Сайрес слегка дрожащей рукой взял стакан и несколькими глотками опустошил его. Все тот же человек снова налил воды.  
— Могу ли я узнать, что сталось с моими друзьями? — более твердым голосом спросил Сайрес.  
— О ваших спутниках мне ничего не известно. Теперь, если вы чувствуете себя лучше, расскажите, как вы оказались на моем острове.  
Кто же этот капитан, величающий себя хозяином острова? Сайрес решил, что обязательно обо всем узнает, но позже. Он, как мог кратко, рассказал про себя, про пленение и про знакомство с другими людьми, с которыми потом совершил побег. К его удивлению, капитан даже не знал, кто такой Линкольн, не то что про гражданскую войну в Америке. Когда он рассказывал про рабство, в глазах капитана зажегся огонь, а рот его сжался в узкую полоску. Закончив монолог, Сайрес откинулся назад и закрыл глаза, почувствовав усталость.  
— Отдыхайте пока, мистер Смит, — услышал он. — Мы продолжим наш разговор завтра.

Сайрес, к своему удивлению, проснулся в мягкой постели. Добрался ли он до нее сам или его перенесли? Он не помнил. Вся его одежда была на нем, кроме ботинок, но их он мог снять еще до падения с воздушного шара. Память неохотно подкидывала детали последних минут жизни до потери сознания. Он даже начал сомневаться, что встретил капитана. Скорее всего, он упал недалеко от берега и друзья его вытащили и принесли в чей-то дом. Если это так, остров обитаем. Сайрес поднялся и оглядел комнату. Она не была похожа ни на одно жилище, которое ему приходилось видеть: стены металлические, мебель прибита к полу, а на овальной двери вместо ручки было колесо. Сайрес крутил его в разные стороны, но дверь не открылась. Окинув ее профессиональным взглядом, он не заметил креплений или других частей, которые бы объяснили ему механизм ее работы. Он был заперт внутри необыкновенной конструкции, предназначение которой Сайрес намеревался выяснить, когда его навестит кто-нибудь из экипажа.

Только через два часа дверь открылась, и вошел мужчина со смуглой кожей, напоминающий и внешностью, и одеждой индуса. Сайрес, однако, был уверен, что в жилах этого человека текла и европейская кровь. Индус поставил на стол блюдо с, судя по запаху, рыбой. Сайрес задал ему несколько вопросов, но тот покачал головой и вышел. Ничего не оставалось, как позавтракать. Рыба оказалась свежей и вкусной — повар у капитана превосходный.

— Вас интересует, из чего сделан "Наутилус"? — раздалось у него за спиной, когда он изучал комнату.  
— "Наутилус"? — воскликнул Сайрес.  
Все встало на свои места. Он знал только об одном объекте с таким названием — сказочном подводном корабле, которым управлял капитан Немо. В свое время он зачитывался приключениями двух французов и одного канадца на борту "Наутилуса". Не все верили чудесам, описанным профессором Аронаксом, но все они были научно объяснимы, и у Сайреса не было причин считать автора фантазером.  
— Да, — ответил капитан Немо, глядя на него испытующе.  
— Красивое название, — попытался скрыть свое удивление Сайрес. Он решил, что Немо не обрадуется, узнав об обнародовании его секрета бывшим пленником.  
— Вам стоит переодеться. Мои люди что-нибудь принесут.  
Не попрощавшись, капитан Немо вышел. Сайрес подергал дверь — снова закрыта. Он вспомнил, что профессора Аронакса и его друзей часто запирали в каютах. Что ж, даже великий ученый не смог противопоставить свой ум техническому превосходству "Наутилуса". Скоро Сайресу принесли костюм из мягкого и обволакивающего кожу материала. Переодевшись, он лег на кровать, вспоминая книгу профессора Аронакса — любая мелочь могла оказаться полезной.

Вечером вернулся капитан Немо и, окинув его внимательным взглядом, сделал жест следовать за ним. Устроившись в библиотеке, Сайрес приготовился к вопросам и не обманулся в ожиданиях. Немо интересовало практически все, что случилось за последние годы в мире. Больше всего он расспрашивал про Индию, Францию и Англию. Сайрес заметил, что Немо избегает на него смотреть. Через какое-то время Сайрес осмелился задать вопрос, который мучил его с момента, как он узнал, кем является хозяин "Наутилуса":  
— Капитан, почему вы меня спасли?  
— Вы напомнили мне... — капитан Немо резко замолчал. — Впрочем, это уже не важно.  
Сайрес не смел верить своим догадкам. Неужели по прошествии десяти лет капитан Немо все еще вспоминает своих спутников по неволе? Неужели после их бегства в нем остались человеческие качества? Несомненно, он воспринял действия профессора Аронакса как предательство, хотя тот и не давал слова навечно остаться в плену "Наутилуса". Он, должно быть, совсем разуверился в людях, но все же спас его от смерти. В порыве сочувствия Сайрес подался вперед и положил ладонь на руку Немо.  
— Спасибо вам, капитан. Будьте уверены, вас помнят... будут помнить. Это я вам обещаю.  
Немо вздрогнул, как от удара, и резко поднялся.  
— Вам необходимо вернуться на остров, — глухо, словно нехотя, произнес он. — Вам нельзя больше оставаться на "Наутилусе", я не привык к гостям. Пожалуйста, вернитесь к себе и переоденьтесь в ваш костюм.  
Сайрес с облегчением понял, что не повторит судьбу профессора Аронакса. Но глубоко внутри он сожалел, что не увидит тех чудес, которые капитан Немо щедро показал своему гостю, а тот с такой легкостью от них отказался. Но он не мог оставить друзей одних, и, возможно, профессором руководило то же чувство долга.

Когда Сайрес был готов к выходу на поверхность, Немо протянул ему стакан с желтоватой жидкостью.  
— Это придаст вам сил, — сказал он.  
— Ваше здоровье, капитан.  
— Не спешите, — остановил его Немо, когда Сайрес сделал движение встать с дивана.  
Он действительно почувствовал некоторую усталость и решил посидеть еще немного. Немо смотрел на него с чем-то, похожим на сожаление, и Сайрес не понимал причину его грусти. Не переменил ли он решение отпустить его на свободу? Глаза слипались, и сомнения постепенно улетучились вместе с остальными чувствами. Прежде чем заснуть, он услышал мрачно-насмешливые слова капитана Немо:  
— Что ж, профессор, судьба снова послала мне испытание, но в этот раз я не совершу предыдущей ошибки.

Когда Сайреса нашли друзья, тот не смог сказать, как попал в ущелье, которое совсем недавно проверял Наб. Последним, что он помнил, было падение в воду при попытке закрыть дыру в воздушном шаре.


End file.
